Mila Valentia
is an Imperial girl and the daughter of Carlotta Valentia. Her father is dead. Mila mostly runs around Whiterun and is best friends with Lars. Mila and Lars are the only social kids in town and Braith is an outcast for the most part, although occasionally they all play tag together. Interactions The Dragonborn doesn't have the option to talk to her, she just comments on her mother's owning the vegetable stand. She can usually be found standing behind her mother in the center of Whiterun. It is possible to play tag or hide and go seek with Mila, Braith, and Lars (the three kids who live outside of Dragonreach in Whiterun) (On the PC version exclusively the use of console commands), The player can have Mila Valentia as a step-daughter. This is if the player marries Carlotta Valentia, who is Mila Valentia's mother. See Carlotta's wiki page for information on how to marry her. Quotes *''"Did you know there are some fruits that actually grow better in the cold?"'' *When the player ends dialogue with her: "Goodbye, sir." *''"Hey, you want to play a game?"'' *If the player kills her mother:'' "I hate you! I hate you forever and ever!"'' *''"I know all the good spots, you don't stand a chance."'' *''"I work with my mother, to sell fruits and vegetables. It's fun most days, but hard work"'' *''"Really? You pick. Tag or hide and seek?"'' *''"Working at the stand requires more than just sitting around and chatting all day"'' *''"You'd be surprised how much work it is running the stall, it's not all just sitting around and chatting"'' Trivia *If the player attacks Mila, her mother will come and attack. If her mother is killed, Mila will hire some thugs to kill the player. A contract can be looted off the thugs bodies. *Oddly enough, like Dorthe, Mila will go to the local inn and will start to drink to a song played by a bard, at around 6:00 PM. *On certain occasions if the Dragonborn enters a game of tag with Mila and then fast travel out of Whiterun, she and others may travel with them and continue to walk around as if they're still in the city. If the Dragonborn enters another place she should be gone, and will appear back in Whiterun when they return. *Mila may react if approached with nothing equipped, as with all other female children: "You're naked!" *Sometimes, if an Harmony spell is casted on her, she'll say that she liked it and the Dragonborn should cast it again. *She is considered Lars Battle-Born's best friend. *Sometimes, she will ask her mother to close the fruit and vegetables stand early. Her mother refuses, but promises to take Mila to the tavern for dinner that night. Bugs *If the Dragonborn marries Carlotta Valentia and moves to a different hold, Mila will stay behind in Whiterun. *Mila may enter Breezehome if you own it even if her mother is married to the player. * PCIf the player kills Mila's Mother she will not go up for adoption. *This happens to most NPCs but when Mila is talking and player enter his/her house Mila will enter and finish what she is saying. *If the Dragonborn kills her mother and resurrects her with console commands, she will keep saying she hates you, even after you resurrect her. Appearances * de:Mila Valentia es:Mila Valentia it:Mila Valentia ru:Мила Валентия uk:Міла Валентія pl:Mila Valentia Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters